


First Impressions

by Lightsider



Series: Socius [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Fluff, Fluff prompt, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Robin Jason, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsider/pseuds/Lightsider
Summary: The first time Jason Todd meets Wonder Woman, he attacks her.-or-Jason meets a warrior angel, gets a new nickname, and a favorite superhero.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drock325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drock325/gifts).



The first time Jason was left alone in Wayne Manor, he wasn’t supposed to be alone. Bruce had left to close some deal he had been working on for months, and Alfred was running errands that couldn’t wait. Dick was supposed to be home because he was grounded, for ‘accidentally’ revealing their nightly activities to Jason. Jason snorted. There had been nothing accidental about it, and everyone knew it. Not that Jason wasn’t grateful. He loved Robin, so he wasn’t going to rat out that Dick left ten minutes after Alfred. Besides, he didn’t need a babysitter. Jason was perfectly fine alone. 

Even if being in the ancient manor alone was a little unsettling. Jason wasn’t afraid. He had lived in abandoned alleys in Crime Alley. A creepy manor wasn’t enough to scare him, but it was…unsettling. The Manor would probably be less disturbing if he had a more thorough layout in his head. Decided, he crept down the hallways to establish the lay of the land. The place was huge. Once he hit the fourth floor and above, most of the rooms had sheets over the furniture like some tacky horror film. 

A creaking sound caused Jason to whip around to find the ax murderer trying to sneak up on him, but there was nothing there. 

“Get it together,” Jason grumbled at himself. 

Old houses creaked. There was no one else here. 

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. The doorbell chimed. Jason jumped in his skin. As far as he knew, no one was supposed to be here today. He thought about ignoring the intruder but decided that it could be a package or something that needed a signature. 

Racing down the five staircases he climbed, – and seriously, who needed six floors? – he ran to the front door. He took a minute to catch his breath and rearrange his clothing. He needed to look like he belonged here, not like he was some orphan kid that Batman had swooped off the streets. 

Collected, he opened the door to the most beautiful woman the young teenager had ever seen. She had raven black hair that reached her waist, which was at Jason’s eyelevel. Jason craned up to look up at her. She was tall, maybe even taller than Bruce. He gulped nervously. 

“Hello,” he offered. 

She smiled, bright white teeth nearly blinding Jason. “Hello, you must be Jason. I need to speak to Bruce. It’s urgent.” 

Jason opened the door wider without thinking, and she stepped into the foyer. Flustered, Jason shut the door and turn to face this beauty queen that fell from the sky. 

“He’s at work,” Jason croaked. Why was his throat so suddenly dry? 

“Do you have a way of contacting him? It’s about our mutual winged acquittance.”

It took Jason longer than it should have to realize that she meant Batman. As soon as the information clicked into place, his thought process disintegrated. First, there were numerous curse words that Jason bit back because he didn’t believe Alfred wouldn’t hear him. He mentally reviewed the list of people who knew Bruce was Batman. The list was painfully short, but one thing that he was painfully aware of was that all the beautiful women who knew Bruce’s secret were evil masterminds set on concurring Gotham, often by seducing Bruce. Gross. Not an image he needed in his head right now. 

Well, this was one dark-haired beauty that wouldn’t be able to use her wiles on Bruce today. Subtly taking a step back, Jason pivoted and aimed a flying kick at the women’s stomach. She leaned effortlessly away from the kick, and Jason twisted in midair into a poor excuse for a summersault. He landed more on his shoulder than he meant to, but he was able to roll, causing the impact to be less jarring. He sprung to his feet and attempted to use his new martial art moves against the fiend. He couldn’t land a single punch or kick. 

Curiously, she didn’t make a single effort to attack him. She didn’t even block, merely dodged out of the way. Frustrated and angry, Jason attempted a feint to the left before going in for a roundhouse kick to the right. Only he misjudged the distance. Instead of closing in on the woman, he kicked one of the antique vases that lined the table in the foyer. 

Jason froze. His brief life flashed before his eyes. He was dead. Alfred would turn him onto the streets. That vase was worth more than ten of Jason. He was so so dead. 

A golden rope cracked through the air and wrapped around the vase, saving it from its untimely demise. The rope glowed. 

“You’re Wonder Woman,” Jason blurted out like an idiot. 

He caught her small smirk in the mirror above the table as she replaced the vase. “Indeed, I am. But I prefer to be called Diana.” 

Jason opened his mouth and closed it multiple times, trying to find words to dig himself out of this hole. 

“If you’d like to continue sparring, we should take this downstairs,” Diana offered gracefully. 

Appreciating the offer more than he could articulate, Jason nodded. 

Diana squeezed Jason’s shoulder. “You have the heart of a warrior, but a true warrior doesn’t attack until a threat is confirmed. Remember this.” 

Jason swallowed and nodded again. 

 

Less than an hour later, Bruce found them on the mats in the Bat Cave. Diana patiently explaining a new technique to the boy. 

“You had an urgent matter for me,” Bruce interrupted their sparring. 

Diana spun around Jason and forced him flat on his stomach with a kick. She turned to address Bruce. “Yes, I bet Clark $100 that you would introduce me to Jason first.” 

Snickering at her casual manner and Bruce’s rapidly growing annoyance, Jason flipped onto his back and sprung up. 

“Don’t give me that look, Bruce. You knew it wasn’t urgent because I didn’t use the League communications, and you were happy for an excuse to avoid socializing,” Diana quipped. 

Bruce looked even unhappier, but he didn’t deny her claims. 

“Come spar,” Diana offered, but her tone sounded more like a command. 

With eager excitement, Jason moved off the mat to watch the fight. Diana thoroughly wiped the floor with Bruce, and Jason was filled with glee. 

After the spar had finished, Diana turned to Jason and said, “Farewell, Warrior Heart. I look forward to joining you on the field of battle soon.” 

Jason had a new favorite superhero, and she kicked ass.

**Author's Note:**

> drock325 requested more of Jason and Diana. I was super excited for this fluff prompt because I love them, and I wish I got to write more of them for And Here You Are Living. (Minor Spoiler: The next chapter from Jason's POV will feature our favorite Amazon warrior.) 
> 
> Also, Diana is based more of the 2017 film than the YJ cartoon series because I liked that portrayal of Diana better.


End file.
